jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrin Sha-class Battlecruiser
The Ferrin Sha class Battlecruiser was a class of ship built by OssusTech, with considerable credit going to the CEC for the development and construction of the first ship of the class, and the class overall. Nomenclature of the ship generally follows the tradition of naming them after prominent members of Ysannan society. The only exceptions to this are the Ferrin Sha, named after a mythical city-state from ancient Ossus located in the Yhazidhi Steppe, the fabled capital of the Yhazidhi Taqwm, who were said to be a highly advanced society on many levels, and very gifted in the Force. The Zeison Sha, an independent Force using culture from Yannibar, known to the Ysanna and considered by some to be a kindred sect within the Force. Ships of the Line Ferrin Sha, Mk 1 ---- There was only one Mk1 ship made, the Ferrin Sha. She was designed as the prototype for the class and testbed of many new systems developed by both the CEC and OssusTech. She wolud later go on to be a regular "ship of the line," and eventually be the basis for later versions of these ships. The latest batch of upgrades makes the Ferrin Sha a Mk 1-Rev 3 ship, upon which the Mk 3 ships would be based. Ferrin Sha, Mk 2 ---- This is the only version of the ship that has no examples in service. Initially, Master Jaecyn Riddick had submitted the original specification to the galactic Patent Office, the governing tech authority at the time, only to have those spurned. Bitter at the rejection, Riddick concocted a version of the ship with severely reduced specifications to appease the "powers that be," and have them believe that this was the ship that would be making up the center of his battlegroups. All ships made after this were of the Mark 3 standard, but were falsely billed as Mark 2. Therefor, no ships of this specific kind are, or were, ever put through production. A few years later, the Galactic Patent Office was disbanded, and Riddick's omission succeeded in not incurring a response. Ferrin Sha, Mk 3 ---- There are several ships of this subclass. Based on the refitted Mk1 ship, which included more weapons, and a more efficient power management system over the original design, the Mk 3 is the latest version. Right after an attack on the Jedi Library on Ossus, several of these ships were made. The ODFS Ferrin Sha was upgraded to this standard. Active Ships ---- Ossus Defense Force: *Ferrin Sha *Zeison Sha *Tal Shiar *Sechar Nabiw *Minos Corva *Xindi Sabo *Ikeya Seki *Altair Sheck *Kuri-kin Tha *Likud Madesh *Vaseth Izan *Zarec Atya *Iber Khan *Famir Khan *Ibecyn Haerka *Shibris Ceara *Keatanna Shizuka *Ceaddyn Rallan *Jalin Maru *Ila Haren *Vawen Matha *Sedia Tendra *Seyn Ralithi *Kanara Cewyn Background and Service The Ferrin Sha class was designed to be as big a hitter as possible, with as small a size as possible. Fortunately for the designers and builders, there was technology that allowed for such disparity. In spite of her ability to perform, the ship was often viewed by opponents with larger navies thinking it would be easy to bypass the ship altogether. With there being only one of these ships, for a while, this actually was true, at least in the sense that an object can't be in two places at once. The Ferrin Sha was to be not only a test bed for several Corellian technologies, but also of several technologies made by Ysanna from Ossus, who were just emerging as decent technologists in their own right, after centuries of being isolated from the galaxy. She passed, tech and all, with flying colors. The Ferrin Sha-class battlecruisers in service so far are not the only kind nor class to be tasked with defending Ossus, but they are current the only ones that are made by the local population for just such a task, among others. Systems The Draydax sensor system was designed to be on the forefront of sensor technology. After several battles, however, a better system was needed. Using the original as a foundation, an Active Electronic Scanning Array, aka Phased Array system, was added, allowing for much improved performance. The technology was taken from an upgrade to the Mk 5 E-Wing and adapted for the battle wagons of the ODF Fleets. Capabilities include the nigh-impossibility of being jammed, the ability to throw off any guided projectile attack, and an increase in tracking and processing capabilities. The pulse-class cannons on these ships were designed to replace the Trinity-class weapons that were originally on the Ferrin Sha ship. They require less energy input, and are able to inflict massive damage. They are capable of penetrating MB armor with relative ease, though QC armor is still problematic at best. Functionally, it is similar to the Proton-beam cannon. The degaussing and de-ionizing systems are in place to aid the Faraday cage that covers the ship and the individual components and modules. They essentially defeat any electro-magnetic attack, and, for example, can allow the ship safe passage through electro-magnetic driven mine fields. The EMP generator is not new technology, it has been around for thousands of years. It is important to note, however, that this EMP system can be focused in addition to the traditional all-encompassing blast, and will incapacity any ship that is not protected against such attacks. Any ships that are, depending on the strength of their protection, will be relatively unharmed. Deflector shields have little to no effect in protection of a ship against EMP attacks. Therm-optic and energy cloaking systems are built on top of the traditional cloaking systems. They are designed to give CGT scanners a harder time in trying to spot the ship as it is cloaked. It isn't a perfect system, only cutting down on the silhouette of the ship, basically making it appear much smaller, but not completely invisible to CGTs. To complement these systems, a Signature Displacement System was also developed. Essentially is tries to mask the actual location of the ship and place it elsewhere, though the range of displacement is not terribly far. It was also designed to emit a duplicate image of the ship when uncloaked, but this is also limited in ability. The ship also has on it a gravity well generator, meant for interdiction, and cover, but has on occasion been known to be used in foiling escape attempts by the enemy. Category:Ship Classes Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships